


Sequel

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This isn't really a sequel to anything, although having read my first entry will probably help with minor plot points. In any case, this one is as silly as the first one. Eggbeater challenge story.





	Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Sequel by Jill

05-Nov-97  
Short Story Challenge: Sequel  
Ack! Here comes another one. This isn't *really* a sequel to anything, although having read my first entry will probably help with minor plot points. And I do mean *MINOR*. In any case, this one is as silly as the first, but I couldn't help myself;-)  
Okay to archive to MKRA, please ask my permission before archiving anywhere else. My first entry is okay to archive too, BTW.  
Rated NC-17 for m/m sex.  
Clocking in at *exactly* 496 words, here's...

* * *

Sequel   
By Jill 

Mulder settled onto the bed beside his one-armed companion. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"These MKRA people really aren't that bad," Krycek said finally. "I rather like some of them."

"You have your fans," Mulder responded. "Ugh!" he said, shoving a fanfic aside. "This story being a prime example."

Krycek grinned evilly. "Why, what'd they do to you?"

Mulder gave him the story. "They're already bothering the author for a sequel."

Krycek perused the story quickly. "How could you write a sequel to *this*? he choked. "Domestic Mulder! in the kitchen with his eggbeater whipping up an omelette while a Kinder, Gentler Krycek vacuums the living room?!?"

"Just *had* to slip that eggbeater reference in, didn't you?" snorted Mulder derisively.

"Hey, I wanna be friends with these people, remember? *Mulder!*"

Mulder grinned slyly at the other man. "The only reason they're begging for a sequel..."

"*No,* Mulder."

"You said you wanted to be friends with them..."

For lack of anything better to do, and because they *really* didn't have a choice in the matter, Mulder and Krycek quickly overcame that angst-ridden moment where, as heterosexual males, they made the conscious decision to have sex with one another.

"I love the MKRA," said Mulder worshipfully, realizing that having passionate sex with the man who killed his father would result in no guilt whatsoever. 

Krycek, remembering Mulder's *horrible* soliloquies from the season opener, decided to shut him up.

The agent found himself pressed against the wall as Krycek closed his mouth with a kiss. Running his fingers through Krycek's hair, Mulder slowly guided him to the floor. He quickly worked Krycek's clothes off and turned the other man onto his stomach. It was amazing what a legion of slash-oriented fanfic authors could do for one's libido.

"Mulder, *Mulder,*" Krycek hissed as the other man massaged his buttocks with increasing fervor. "Where are we gonna get lube?"

"What are you talking about Krycek? This is a *slash* story! There's always lube. Do you prefer any particular scent?"

Krycek didn't have time to answer before Mulder shoved first one, then two fingers into his aching hole. It felt good, but Krycek bit back laughter. There was just something about terrible euphemisms for the anus that made him giggle in all the wrong places. 

But then Mulder's fingers raked over his prostate, and nothing was really funny anymore. It appeared Mulder was ready to enter him. 

"You sure this isn't gonna hurt?"

"Wait and see," Mulder answered.

Krycek gasped. "Painful, yet erotic," he grinned. "I really shouldn't be surprised."

Mulder began moving inside the other man, slowly at first, then faster as the author got bored with the sex scene and prepared to draw the story to a close. Krycek gasped. Not *now*! He was so close, and it felt so good. He loved this, but... 

"Mulder, we're at 476 words. Mayday Captain, whadda we do?"

Mulder did something *no one* was gonna see on TV.

"Wait for the sequel," he said.

~FINIS~

Jill Made This!


End file.
